


When the sun rises

by SimplySwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angest, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySwen/pseuds/SimplySwen
Summary: One shot maybe?





	

Though lovers be lost love shall not; ... Strapped to a wheel, yet they shall not break;- Dylan Thomas 

 

Two years, two years since that day that she had everything ripped away from her. Her husband, her daughter, her friends ,her family, her life all gone in but a blink of an eye. She lost everything. Now she's condemned to watch from the sidelines as David; his name itself evokes such strong emotion. This man, her other half is now forced to raise their child alone. Forced to look at a reminder of her; the women he loved more than anything. She's forced to watch as her daughter takes her first step, says her first word. She misses them, she misses everything. She misses the long nights with her husband spend between sheets with him between her legs causing her to lose her mind. She misses waking up at 3 am to feed her daughter. She misses days in the park where it was just them. She misses David's cooking, the way he sang as he cooked. He has such a good voice. She wishes he would sing more. She wishes more than anything should could tell them this. Wishes she could just hold them both one last time. But no, she's forced to stand in the shadows invisible . And so one this day she watches as David drinks a whole bottle of jack - her daughter with her god mother- as he looks at photos of them. Remember how she felt in his arms, how her lips tasted, how she felt beneath him in those long nights she misses so much. This is what her life is now. No longer a life really but not a death as she's still here.


End file.
